Bored
by Inopportune Opportunist
Summary: Yami claims boredom. Seto doesn't believe him. PWP Lemon


A/N: Introducing my very first ever lemon! I hope you enjoy it, I've been working hard to make the wording and euphemisms seem natural and flow with the story so I hope it's good.

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the smutty idea.

Warnings: **Lemon**, PWP, some spanking, suggestive language, crude language, Yaoi, etc.

* * *

At three that afternoon, Yami opened the door to Kaiba's home office and quietly trudged to the couch. He flopped down on his stomach as soon as he reached the piece of furniture, planting his face firmly in the material of a scratchy decorative pillow. Seto didn't even look up as his boyfriend sighed dramatically, the noise muffled comically by the pillow.

After a few minutes, the spirit looked up at his taller lover, tired of waiting for a response. "Whatcha doin'?"

The clacking of the keyboard didn't pause. "Working," the CEO replied firmly.

"Oh," bored, Yami flipped over on to his back.

"Did you… need something?"

"No, I just don't feel like moving around too much," Yami replied, twisting the tassels of the afghan draped over the back of the couch in his slender fingers.

"Lazy."

"I am not! I just spent the whole day walking around looking for-," the pharaoh stopped himself before he revealed too much.

Curious, Seto glanced over at the small duelist. "For?"

"Ummm, books?"

"Yami, if you went shopping for books, you'd still be at the store."

Yami chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "It's a secret Dragon, a surprise for next week."

"What's next week?"

The spirit gave him a look that clearly accused him of insanity. "Your birthday…"

"Is it? I thought it was next month."

"Next week is next month Seto. Are you feeling all right?" Yami frowned at his lover, searching his blue eyes as he stepped closer to the desk. Kaiba had stopped typing.

"I'm fine, I just… forget sometimes. I didn't really celebrate it much when I was little so it's not all that memorable."

"Well, this year, it'll be unforgettable. I promise," the petite king moved to stand next to the CEO who turned his chair toward his boyfriend. Yami took the opportunity to climb into Seto's lap.

"But why did you come in here?" asked the brunette, pulling his lover closer.

Resting his head on the taller's shoulder, the Game King sighed softly in content before answering. "I… I missed you?" he lied.

"No, really, tell me. You could be downstairs playing videogames which I know you prefer to sitting and watching me type."

Yami blushed and shifted in the brunette's lap. His legs on either side of Kaiba's, he moved forward to press his lips to the man's ear. "I want you," he whispered. The CEO tensed and shivered when his lover's breath ghosted past his ear.

"W-what?"

"I'm horny damn it!" the spirit growled. His slender hips tilted forward, trapping his arousal against Kaiba's chest. Seto inhaled sharply, feeling himself harden in response. He groaned as Yami began to nibble his ear; soft, pink tongue fluttering against the perfect arc of the appendage.

The smaller moaned when Seto gripped his hair and pulled his head back. Their eyes met for a single, electric moment followed swiftly by their lips. The brunette's fingers traced around the top of Yami's leather pants, meeting in the center to unbutton them. The spirit shuddered and moaned as his thick arousal was released from the stifling heat if his trousers, crying out when Kaiba's large hands gripped his backside roughly, kneading his soft flesh.

The CEO swiveled the chair around again so he was facing the desk. He pushed his laptop and papers aside while Yami laid his head on his broad shoulder. Looking down, Seto realized his lover was touching himself, running slim digits over the silky flesh of his hard cock, moaning and gasping for his taller lover as he did so. The brunette pressed the boy back gently until his head was on the desk behind him, and then grasped his hips, scraping his thumbnails against the little duelist's prominent hipbones, as he pushed him further onto the hard wooden surface.

Yami's legs unfolded until his feet rested on either side of Seto's hips, his own lifted into the air. Kaiba kissed slender thighs, pushing the leather attire down to his lover's ankles. He fingered Yami's opening teasingly, delighting in the smaller's whines of pleasure. Finally, his lips reached the base of Yami's throbbing manhood and, after nipping lightly at his sac, the CEO took the boy's erect member all the way into his mouth.

The pharaoh's torso shot off the desk while his legs trembled, trying to keep his cock in the brunette's mouth and thrust upward at the same time. Seto smirked, satisfied with his view of the mewling, helpless little king as his stomach muscles flexed and heaved with his labored breaths. The shorter's toes curled and he choked out meaningless sounds as Kaiba wrapped his warm tongue around his weeping arousal, flicking the wet appendage into the pharaoh's slit.

Yami cried out loudly, trying to press up further into the warm embrace. But his legs shook with fatigue too badly to lift him. As his knees buckled, Seto took pity on him and stood, pushing his torso farther on to the desk. In such a position, the brunette could not bend over enough to continue his pleasurable torture and Yami was left begging on the cold desk, his face flushed and eyes half-open in frustration.

When Kaiba went to unbutton his own pants, the pharaoh reached for his painful erection, slender fingers just brushing the tip before his lover trapped both of his wrists in one large hand. "Not yet Love," smirked the CEO as he pulled down his pants and boxers with one hand. The spirit licked his dry lips, seeing the other's larger member pulsing with the urge to come.

"Seto… Dragon I-" his lips were taken in a bruising kiss. He moaned when the taller forced his tongue deep into the wet cavern, fighting with his own. Yami happily gave up dominance and Seto released his hands. His small hands, finally free, grasped the sides of Kaiba's face, pulling him closer, deeper.

Their arousals brushed and the pharaoh nearly bit his lover's tongue when he shouted. Seto rolled his hips, searching for another passionate cry. Yami mewled his appreciation and bucked his hips up to quicken the pace. Slender legs hooked around the CEO's hipbones, pulling him closer, trying to get him to grind harder against the pharaoh's weeping arousal.

Seto rested one hand firmly on the little king's waist after pushing his tight black shirt up. The other hand slid slowly beneath the soft fabric, searching for the boy's hardened nubs. Yami whined when cool fingers brushed over his erect nipples, squirming when one was pinched softly between two digits and twisted. Lids fluttered over wine-colored eyes, small mouth open. Saliva slipped down the pharaoh's chin and Seto bent forward once more to lap it up, following the wet trail back to the smaller's bruised lips.

Suddenly, the hand beneath the spirit's shirt was gone, rummaging through the drawer of the desk he lay atop. Seto smirked, holding up a bottle of lube and Yami squirmed in anticipation. He could just imagine the thick fingers stretching him, twisting and teasing his prostate as he cried out for more. Then the replacement of those digits with a much thicker, longer appendage. The feeling of being filled; stretched until his body absolutely ached with need. Gods, this was what he lived for!

Seto placed a hand on Yami's flat stomach, holding him still while his wrist teased the proud cock standing between the pharaoh's slender thighs. He pressed a single, slick finger against the spirit's entrance in warning. When the smaller nodded, the taller lifted his head to surround the tip of the other's arousal with just his moist lips and sucked hard. The king's hips bucked upward as he shouted in ecstasy, tears of frustration forming in his crimson eyes.

Once the boy was unaware, Kaiba plunged his finger into the spirit's tight cavern. Yami screamed again, his body tightening around the intruding appendage. There was a silent moment while the pharaoh caught his breath and relaxed until Seto was certain he wouldn't feel too much pain. Then the finger was moving, stretching, twisting within the king, searching for that _one _place.

Searching…

And then

"Ahh!"

The CEO smirked as Yami writhed, wrenching mewls and pleas from his sweet, little mouth. "Did you like that Baby?"

"Oh… g-gods! S-seto!" the king's back arched off the desk, slamming back down with a fleshy smack. "P-" he cut himself off, moaning as his prostate was rammed repeatedly.

"What was that Yami?"

"More! P-please, I need more…"

"More what Baby?"

"Nngh!"

Seto grinned lasciviously at the smaller boy, watching his every arch and thrust. He couldn't wait to slip into that relative furnace between his lover's legs, thrusting until Yami had no voice to scream with. A third finger pushed into the little body beneath the brunette, stretching it wider. He watched as his fingers were engulfed by the tight hole, moving in and out, scissoring and turning.

"I want… I w-want you," Yami gasped in pleasure, "Inside of me," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"What else Love?" Kaiba loved this game; making the pharaoh beg breathlessly. "What more do you want from me?"

"Fuh-" Yami mewled loudly, trying to buck up into the hand now surrounding his engorged cock. "Seto, Dragon, I-I w-want you to f-fuck me!"

"You want me to fuck you, Baby?" Yami nodded, his face brilliant red from his passion. "You want me to fuck you into the ground, Baby? Until you can't walk anymore?"

The spirit whimpered, biting his swollen lips, and nodded again. Seto paused for a moment, teasing his smaller lover. "Seto! Seto, please I nee- nngh!"

The pharaoh was suddenly bent over the desk. His legs hanging off the side, not touching the ground, while his lover held his ass in the air by his slender hips. His arousal was pressed against the cold desk as Seto entered him swiftly, not even stopping for him to adjust. Kaiba pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in; setting a slow, harsh pace. When the little duelist tried to thrust back, his bare backside was slapped in disapproval.

"Do you want me to go faster, Baby?"

Yami groaned affirmatively. Seto chuckled.

"Well, you're going to have to beg me for it!"

The pharaoh tried thrusting back again, receiving another smack to his rear as Seto clucked in admonishment. "Beg or you get nothing Baby."

The spirit pouted but decided that the pleasure was worth his pride. "Dragon, I-I want m-more!" he shouted. "Please, h-hard…. Harder… F-faster!"

"You got it Baby," Kaiba muttered, leering openly at his dick as it rammed into Yami's ass. Then he quickened his pace.

Yami grunted as he was forced against the desk with every thrust, closing his eyes as sweat dripped down his reddened face. Without warning, his entire body tensed, shaking in ecstasy as his cum sprayed across the desk top. The CEO began thrusting in harder, determined to finish before the pharaoh stopped quivering in release.

Three more thrusts and Seto was shouting Yami's name at the top of his lungs, filling him with his seed. He leaned forward with his hands atop the desk, not even bothering to pull out of the pharaoh before gathering the boy into his lap as he sat.

They snuggled close, Yami's eyelids drooping over satiated orbs of crimson while Kaiba caught his breath. Neither could remember having such a satisfying release before this.

"Baby."

"Mm?"

"Wanna go again?"

* * *

A/N: I feel like the ending was rather abrupt but I had no other ideas for it so... Please review and tell me how I did! Any advice on writing better lemons in the future are most definitely welcome. Also tell me how the grammar and spelling were; I like my smut to be well-worded.

"The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits."

-Albert Einstein


End file.
